The Typical Escapade
by SpinxELK
Summary: Between her smile and his sour attitude, they're a match made in heaven. 30 word drabbles. David/Debitto/Devit X OC
1. Chapter 1

_So here's just a simple word drabble fic that has been weighing on my mind for several months now, ha.  
_

_ All the words were chosen randomly out of a dictionary that I flipped through and pointed at a word :P I of course own nothing having to do with D. Gray Man. Just my little OC, Sura._

_Before hand, I want to apologize for anything that may have been botched, miss-worded or misspelled!_

_This will be broken up into two chapters, 15 and 15._

* * *

**Monotonous: **

He wasn't quite sure when things had gotten so monotonous. When life had held as much meaning to him as his opponents lives. Although, when he had seen her, smiling brightly and laughing along in the midst of her exorcist comrades. He decided life may not be as callous as he was beginning to feel.

**Need: **

No, he did not _need_ her company. He may have preferred it once in a while to, Jasdero's rather  
battering personality. Even in a state of his more stifling moments, perhaps. But he did not 'need' it.

"Devit?" She cracked the door open. A fluttering of light found his person and he cringed.

"What?" The growl left a puzzled expression on her face. But needless, she came over to sit beside him.

"You seemed lonely at the table earlier, I was wondering if anything was wrong?" The soft sentence had  
done little to ease him, but it did take him aback.

She noticed?

**Measure: **

He wasn't sure what measures he would go to save the girl. There were times he would happily let her burn at the stake by their enemies. And then, as he stood watching her fight to the death for her life and family, he felt compelled to help her.

**Penetrating: **

She turned away from his penetrating stare. They had previously been involved in a heated discussion of trusting other people. She wondered why he couldn't just open up a little and he merely wondered why she was so chill about it. Her only reply had been, when he truly trusted someone, he would understand. The air got deathly quiet after that. And yet, he still stood there.

"What?" She blushed. Turning her face from his to busy herself on something else.

He walked straight up to her and blocked her path. She blinked and glanced back up at him. Her eyes expressing yet again the unspoken question.

He didn't say anything, instead he pitched her head up and into a breathtaking kiss.

**Quiet: **

She could never figure out how he could be so quiet and yet so mouthy at times. Such as when she had  
turned around just moments before and suddenly, there he was. She gasped and jumped backwards. Her heart racing with thudding jams against her ribcage.

"Don't do that!" She scolded. Breathing deeply, she straightened out and gave him a hard glare.

He only smirked.

**Rival:**

He couldn't remember when she had stopped being his rival and went to being an ally. However, he still  
couldn't understand why she _still_ hung around those disgusting exorcists.

**Limitation: **

Sure, he had his limitations. But he wasn't so apt to admit it. He had limitations he put even on  
himself. More and more limitations had been applied ever since that girl arrived, though.

**Preacher: **

He didn't need people trying to convert him. He didn't need her to try to save him. So why the hell  
wouldn't she drop that fucking topic of seeing a preacher?

**Rough: **

He hadn't meant to. In fact, felt damned guilty over it. But she had to just go and almost get herself  
killed over a fucking, _friend._ The word made him want to spit.

"Why the hell would you do that?" His eyes narrowed as he advanced on her. "You risked your life for  
that scum." She reared back at his harsh name for, Lavi.

"You wouldn't understand!" She shouted. The true meaning of her words sinking in. They both wavered and he pulled forward to grab her wrist. She squinted at the sudden increase of pressure.

The door to their right burst open and none other than his brother made an appearance. Jasdero looked innocently between them.

"Hi, Sura!" He waved at her and then directed his gaze to, Devit. "Hey, Devit, We have a meeting."

Two sets of eyes glared at him. Devit released his hold and followed, Jasdero. The latter giggled whilst leading the way.

Sura, stood behind, rubbing her sensitive wrist.

_What's up with him? _

**Impressive: **

As often as the Noah family ridiculed the twins, she had to admit their fighting mechanism was impressive. Her eyes were alight in awe as she watched bodies going back and forth. Their movements so swift she only caught them when one landed to take a second break or rearrange their fighting disposition. When the twins separated it awed her more. Could they fight as efficiently as two separate individuals?  
Her mental question was answered as quick as that thought had come though. Next thing she knew they were engaging again. Her eyes flew to the form of, Devit. His eyes were concentrated moreover resolute.

So he _can_ be serious about something? She smiled relieved.

**Marriage. **

When the idea of marriage had been brought up to her, she fidgeted. It was an innocent question asked  
by a sweet friend. All her friends had been either married or involved with someone by this point.  
Though she didn't have an adequate reply, she couldn't help but to think of a specific pair of gold  
eyes and cocky personality.

"Not yet." She murmured and everyone around her giggled. Her cheeks felt awfully flush.

**Night: **

The night was always so calming to her. And ever since she discovered a hidden garden within the Noah's accommodations, she hadn't told any one of her treasured place. She only went there to think, nothing more. But it was peaceful.

She overlooked the abyss above her and took a profound breath of the cool air. Opening her eyes she faced the stars.

"I wasn't aware anyone else came here." The mumble caught her off guard and she whirled around, the  
dark-haired boy stood several feet from her. Hands in pockets, he stared up at the darkened sky.

"Devit?" Her eyes were wide. Sure, she only claimed this place just months ago, but in all the nights  
she visited, he hadn't ever been there. He was always out on missions though, so maybe that was why.

He finally looked down to her. "Hello, buddy." His mouth pulled into a sneer of a smile, displaying oddly sharp canines.

Oh boy.

**Offspring:**

The idea had never struck her so hard as it currently had. Everywhere she glanced, there were children. People she knew, people she did not know, it always seemed they were reproducing. And yet here she was, staring at a table full of solemn looks and excited voices. None of them ever seemed to worry about the future of offspring.

Her eyes flickered over to where the twins sat, Jasdero bustling about while, Devit inspected his  
spoonful of something.

She hoped one day _she_ would have children to love and watch grow.

**Picture: **

She held the delicate, crumpled picture in her hand. Very quiet tears slid down her cheeks and down to the battered picture below. Leaving a few wet marks on the glossy surface. It would have been an understatement to say she missed her family. It was very often she would think of them.

Her brother's cheeky smile, her mother's lectures, her father's excuses as to 'why' he couldn't exactly fix that leaky faucet yet. She missed it all so much.

She looked up from the picture and out of her small window. Images of, Rhode's eager smile as she wrapped herself around, Sura's waist. Tyki's grumble when she begged him to do a favor for her. Lulu Bell's soft smile when Sura complimented her cooking. Jasdero's prancing around when she _finally_ gave into his whims of wanting to go to the park. Devit's scowl at being forced to tag along and then stubbornly his formed smile of enjoyment. She hadn't gotten a true chance to really get to know the others yet, but she was looking forward to it.

Perhaps it was a good thing she was getting to know the characteristic people she had slowly begun to consider as part of her cracked family now.

**Principle: **

"It's the principle that counts, Devit!" She scolded and wagged a finger in his face. She was beginning to piss him off. So what if he 'accidentally' broke, Jasdero's special fucking marker. He was not going to replace it.

Jasdero sat far off in a corner somewhere, crying about how mean, Devit was. The two in front of him  
sighed. The female shooting the other a scathing look.

"Fine! Whatever." Devit grumbled and turned around, fishing idly for his wallet. Sura crossed her arms  
and smirked.

He wasn't always easy to manipulate, but she sure felt accomplished when she made him do right.

* * *

Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

_Gah, because some of these drabbles are so long, I had to cut them in half So for now, you only see 8. But good news is I'll be adding the other 7 with a special bonus in a third chapter =) _

_As always, enjoy~ _

* * *

**Fascinating:**

He couldn't help but to admit that she was somewhat, fascinating. Not once had she laughed or mocked him when he had offered up or expressed his opinion on something. Rather, she seemed intrigued by it.

And then there was his silent admittance that she did indeed look, fascinating.

He couldn't say her dark hair was long or short. It was odd how she usually kept it. Held into some lazy, strewn about style. He couldn't remember a time she freely let it loose. Her eyes were a dull hazel. But it was the fire, ambition and hint of fear to strive her forward that held his interest.

One day, he would make sure to get a good look at how her hair_ really_ looked when out of its bounds.

**Right: **

It may not have been right. In fact, he was pretty fucking sure this was a major crime among 'their' offenses. But he wouldn't restrain it anymore. She captivated him in all the wrong ways. She may not take kindly to this latest development in him, but it was entirely her fault for encouraging it.  
And he always acted on getting the things that he desired.

**Reinforce:**

"Jasdero?" Sura's eye twitched. "Did, did you do this?" Jasdero sat just far enough from her, blinking at her weary question. He smoothly looked to the mess in front of them.

The room, that had previously been tidy and kept according to the standard of Sheril, now had random pieces of furniture strewn about in devastating heaps. Curtains that were barely on their hooks, fabric of all kinds thrown in random, distorted piles, a few mirrors, shattered. Luckily, the flooring had been wood, because she was pretty sure that would have been ripped up too. Objects lay in odd and peculiar areas - She wasn't sure how exactly she was going to get that picture off the top of the bookshelf - But what irked her the most was the huge hole in the wall. Trees, shrubs and overall greenery stared inside as she stood inside, looking back.

"There was a spider."

Devit stood near by - must have found a clean place to stand - and rolled on the floor laughing. Soon enough there was a discarded piece of armchair thrown at his head. He promptly shut up.

Now she understood why Tyki had mentioned that anywhere Jasdero was, needed constant reinforcement.

**Raid:**

"It's just a quick in and out, not a big deal." He shrugged; absently throwing needed supplies together.

She stood just behind him, wringing her hands together. "But, it's the Black Order, Devit." He either didn't hear her whisper or chose to just ignore it. She was almost positive it was the latter.

"Devit." She reached forward and grabbed his arm. He paused and briefly threw a look over his shoulder before resuming his packing.

"Devit, there's a reason why the Earl had said he could only send so many of you, you know." _You could die, idiot._

He scoffed and turned around to walk somewhere else to grab yet another thing.

"Of course I know that, Sura." His eyes rolled and she wanted to gouge them out.

"Please be careful." She whispered her last plea and left it at that.

When he was finished, she heard him sigh and zip up the duffel bag. Thinking he was about to leave, she turned to allow him better access to the door. Though surprisingly, she felt a gentle hand come down to pat her head. She looked up just in time to catch him slipping away from her with a subtle smile before the door closed behind him.

"You idiot." She sniffled. "I told you to just run away, this isn't your typical raid."

**Flexible: **

"How do you_ move_ like that?" She asked Devit one day. She had to run to catch up to him though. He had just finished some kind of practice and was getting ready to go in.

Still staring straight, he smiled. "Lots of practice."

"Lots of practice doesn't make someone_ that_ flexible, Devit." Her brows furrowed. "It's like you're a gymnast or something." The idea of Devit in a tight body suit erupted a giggle from her. He glanced down at her, puzzled. But nonetheless shot back a retort in the same breath.

"Different kinds of practice, then." He murmured.

Why oh _why_ did a blush decide in that moment to bloom over her cheeks? _Stupid mind!_

"Pervert." She mumbled, head down, her face still a define shade of red.

"Who said it was a perverse statement?"

**Shy:**

She wouldn't openly admit she was shy. No, of course not. Especially in front of, Devit. Being around the boy as often as she was, she had to learn quick and early, shyness was not accepted as a term for him. He'd happily make use of her flaw to employ against her. So instead, she had to mask it. Mind you, it was incredibly wearing. But on the plus side, _his_ personality had a tendency to bring out her less than shy attributes.

**Marked:**

"What are those?"

It was an innocently curious question. However, it was coming from Devit. Nothing ever 'innocent' or 'curious' came from the impulsive boy. So as she sat at the dining table, getting ready to take another bite of cereal and the question is thrown her way, she pauses. Quickly noticing his sullen stare directed to the far right-side corner of her collarbone. She swallows and 'tries' to glance down. She could have sworn she covered it well enough? Apparently not.

"Um, just a friend. He got a little," She searched for the right word. "_Handsy_, last night. He was drunk so he didn't mean it." She waved her hand in a dismissive nature and took another bite.

"A mark is a mark, Sura." He growled and leaned back. Crossing his arms, he rudely placed one leg on the table. Obviously waiting for more answers.

"It isn't a big deal." She rolled her eyes. He looked highly dissatisfied.

"Furthermore," He started. Oh _great_. "Drunk? The fuck, Sura? You scold me left and right for having a cigarette." She choked on her next spoonful. He couldn't be serious?

"Good lord, Devit." Her eyes narrowed. "You're not my parent." _Thank God for that_.

"And neither are you mine."

They both sat glowering missiles at one another.

"If one could take a guess," She smirked, lifting from the table after she'd finished. "You sound, jelly?" His looked had proclaimed how taken off-guard he was.

"Jelly?" He whirred. "Is that even a fucking word?" Hissing the question he leaned forward. The clacking of his chair echoed through the large dining room. She shrugged and walked over to the sink.

"It could be."

"Sure." He scoffed. "And for the record, no. I couldn't give a damn about what or, _who_, you do."

Just placing her bowl in the sink; she gasped and jerked around. "You're right, that _is_ none of your business. And for the record, I'm pretty clean slate." She bristled and crossed her arms. Ignoring the fact she had pretty much given him all the information he needed.

Without saying a word he rose from the table. Dusting himself off, he looked over to her; an arrogant smile placed on those spiteful lips.

"So, you can pretend you _didn't_ just tell me your business, and I will pretend not to notice those pestering marks." He pinched an imaginary speck off his jacket and resumed. "The marks that if still present on your person before a certain amount of time is up, will force my hand and I'll have to trace down the man-whore that put them there." He genuinely smiled. Though all she could see was blunt warning and cruel intent behind it. Her mouth hung agape and he easily exited the room, _whistling._

Jealous bastard.

**Mount:**

Just get on the house, Jasdero." Sura slunk down to the ground in defeat. Said boy stood a good several meters away staring at the large beast in unexpressed worry.

"But it has hooves."

She screwed up her eyes and drew a long sigh.

"So?"

"Bad experiences in the past involving hooves.." He murmured. Fixated now on the horse's hooves.

"This horse is a good horse, Jasdero." She tried to smile through her building frustration. "It won't hurt you. But the Earl might if we're late." He whirled on her.

"Why do we have to take horses? We can walk." She cringed at the growing fear in his eyes.

"Because, we have to deliver these horses." She raked her mind. "You see, they're special. And if we don't deliver them in time, many people will be unhappy. The Earl is not excluded from that list. And we do not want to upset the Earl, right?" She nodded her head to encourage his agreement. He just stared. She groaned.

The sound of pounding hooves started to approach the two still horse-less people.

"What's the hold-up?" Tyki grumbled. She glanced up at the new presence and then back to Jasdero.

"He has a fear of creatures, with hooves."

"Moose are fine." Jasdero cut in eagerly. She grumbled low in her throat.

"There is a trick to get him on the horse." The singsong voice grated her nerves and yet offered hope all in the same. She hadn't noticed Devit ride up along side Tyki.

"What?" She didn't mean to sound desperate. It just kind of came out like that.

"Drug him?" Tyki mumbled. Sura was about to glare before she realized how alluring that idea was. She shook her head, no; he had to reign the horse.

"Either someone rides with him-"

"-Which is impossible because there are six horses, and still two left." She clattered back. Devit tsked her and continued.

"Or, bribe him."

"I tried." She whined.

"Not well enough, apparently." Those taunting eyes, she would rip them out eventually.

"Hey, Jas!" Jasdero broke his stupor from the horse and looked up to his brother.

"How would you like to see Sura, naked?" He worded it so temptingly; Sura almost didn't catch that he used her as bait. She flushed and growled.

"Hey!" She hissed. Devit ignored her and waited for his brother's reply. Jasdero's eyes fell to Sura and she suddenly felt violated. Her hands went to cover herself and shot him a nasty look.

"But you have to do something first." The tantalizing promise wavered in the air. Jasdero's eyes shot yet again to his brother's. "You have to get on the horse." Jasdero's look turned frightful as he weighed the bribe to his fear. It took him a few minutes but a prompt decision had been made.

"Okay."

Sura's mouth dropped. Jasdero left the three behind and scrambled to climb onto his horse. Devit smirked and Tyki shook his head before galloping off to meet the scampering blond boy and his now mounted horse.

"I am not doing that, Devit." Sura sputtered.

"Who said you have to?"

She blanched. "You lied to him?"

"Well," His eyes roved her body. "_I_ wouldn't mind if you held to it." Her eyes narrowed once more but then a vicious smirk coiled on her lips.

"Dream on." She spat and walked over to mount her own horse.

"We'll see." He intoned, following the retreating back of the girl.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and the last chapter should be out within this week or next week ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to apologize for how long it had taken me to get this on here So I'm sorry! Thank you to all who have read, reviewed and made this story a favorite. **

**It means a whole lot **

**I actually had this written up and completely forgot to post it, so feel free to pelt me with rocks and the like ~ **

* * *

**Future:**

She often wondered what her future would hold. Would it hold all these cherished memories she retained? Would it make some of her dreams happen? Would it involve all the people she presumed it might?

Would she be happy with it?

Sometimes, she was all-eager for the future. And sometimes, she wanted to wallow and enjoy past and present a little more. The present where everyone was alive and well, where she knew what was happening at all times. She never liked stepping into that void of confusion. And more often than not, the future confused her.

**Explosion:**

"Jasdero! That was my favorite dress!" Sura lay in a heap on the ground; cuddling the charcoal remnants of a small piece of fabric she had loved.

Devit just happened to walk by. She just knew he would laugh at her feeble interest of material items.

"What happened?"

"I accidentally destroyed Sura's favorite clothing!" Jasdero whined and ran over to stand behind his brother. "And now she's not happy."

She just wished they would leave her alone to grieve over her precious garment. So what? She really liked that dress. It was special. For reasons she hadn't ever really explained to anyone.

"It's cool, it's," She glanced down at the tattered material grasped in her hands. "It isn't a big deal." She smiled to them and began to lift herself from the ground, still clasping the ghost of a dress.

"You're crying."

Did he have to point out the obvious so blatantly?

"So!" She snapped. "I just really liked it. And, and the smoke irritates my eyes." A throaty 'hm' sound drifted to her ears. Indicating his disbelief of her claims.

"So then, we'll find something that looks just like it. Sure, it won't replace the original, but it'll keep the memory there."

She choked on the words that hadn't yet formed in her mind to say. "Thanks." She mumbled and looked down at the memory still cradled within her fingers.

"You owe me a naked picture, though."

The hairs on her neck rose. "Get out Devit!" And that was when the dress left her hands. To be thrown at the boy who was going to keep the memory of it alive. She felt bad and ran over to pick it quickly off the ground. She'd have to find a keepsake box to store it in. Just to keep it from falling apart anymore. Bits and pieces of it were chipping off like soft ashes and falling around her. She smiled sorrowfully at it. She would never be able to wear it now.

Her mothers wedding gown.

**Fashion:**

"You have zero fashion sense." Sura cringed at Devit's current clothing choice.

"I'm attending a kids birthday party, fucker." He growled and stomped out of the room with his large clown-shoe clad feet.

She and Road broke out in hearty laughs. She just knew he was flipping her off somewhere.

**Language:**

"Have you ever considered toning down your language?" Sura asked Devit curiously one day; after he finished a spewing fit about how that 'fucking' Earl always kept him busy. And then started another rant of profanity and frustration at the other 'shit' he had to constantly do.

"I'll tone down my fucking language, when you find me something else to substitute it for." He sneered and leaned his head on one of his palms.

"Your mannerisms are certainly something else, Devit." She clapped.

"Bitch."

She sighed.

How in the world was she in love with such a repulsive person?

Wait, _what?_

**Full:**

"Typically, you want to wait a certain amount of time so your brain can tell your stomach it's full, Jasdero." Sura advised with a weary look to the quivering boy.

"It hurts." He whined and held his mouth. She was worried about the rapid color of green coloring his face.

"Well,"

"Shut up, Devit." Everyone snapped. He rose his hands in mock submission.

Cook:

Okay, so maybe she wasn't the greatest cook. But did Devit have to run away so suddenly?

She heard noises of abrupt, violent vomiting and cringed.

Whistling, she slowly started to pour out dinner into the garbage bin.

**Expand:**

She always felt her existence to be minimal. Especially to the everyday lives of other people. Then she was thrust into the world of Noah and thought that maybe, just maybe, her life was not as minimal as she had thought. Maybe there was purpose? And then she met the Noah family, and the people within it. Her existence felt yet again, very minimal. However, she slowly realized; slowly put together that they too were as lonely and felt as minimal as she did.

That was until she met Devit. He made it seem as if his whole existence revolved around plain chance. Sometimes, it was less than minimal. As if he were lower than the very grounds he walked on. At times, she could only look on as his personality skyrocketed to above the clouds. She assumed she'd never catch up to his maneuvering personality.

And then he pulls a turn-around on her. Admits to her that he views her as nothing less than his. It flusters and angers her at the time. But then it dawns on her; he acts like a greedy child. And that explains every action of his.

Her hand falls to her growing stomach. Seven months along and she could barely see her feet anymore.

"I apologize little one. But you're going to have a doozy on your hands." She thinks for a moment, a ghost of a smile falls onto her lips. "Your daddy will definitely keep you on your toes."

Maybe that future she had dreaded so long ago wasn't as bad as she thought?

Like her stomach, her family had once again, started to expand.

_**(BONUS!)**_

**Natural:**

"This is supposed to be natural for you, Sura." Devit growled in irritation.

"You try delivering a child then you ass-hat!" He blinked but composed himself.

"If you don't straighten the fuck up fast, the birth will be harder."

She hissed and started up her deep breathing routine.

"Now just keep that up." He grumbled. She yanked her arm up to grab his, hard. He didn't so much as wince; just peered down at her.

"You'll be okay." He murmured. She nodded her head.

Hours must have passed, several long hours. But regardless, there was a breaking point in the monotonous wait. And then she heard the beautiful cry of their baby.

She pulled her head up to catch a quick glimpse.

"Devit." She whispered. She looked up to notice his gaze completely elsewhere. She followed it to their son. "Isn't he gorgeous?" She smiled.

There was a pause of silence.

"He looks and sounds like a dying whale."

She gaped and hit him hard enough in the arm this time. Even gave it a good twist. She hoped it would bruise. He winced and glanced down at her sweat-ridden face.

"He's just been wrenched from there." He scowled. She rolled her eyes. Well, he was still immature.

"Really, Devit? You're so-" He came down to kiss her hard. Her eyes flew open before he soon pulled away.

"But he's my son, isn't he? So I challenge one person to say one thing derogatory other than me."

"Oh boy." She sighed and leaned her head back to rest. "Nothing's going to be normal, is it?" She had apparently mumbled that to herself because Devit was now on the other side of the delivery room with a nurse who was currently handing him the newborn.

Sura quietly stared at the two.

Devit seemed to be whispering sweet evils to their baby. She already figured who would be the parent with the voice of 'right' and which parent would throw off those teachings.

Yes, her situation would never be normal.

* * *

Again, thank you for reading! I really enjoyed writing this story, or rather, writings these drabbles lol. Depending on how I feel, I may just start randomly doing drabbles to get myself in the 'writing' mood, haha. It's really fun to just pick a word and go off from there ^^ Less thinky, less plotting, more writing :P


End file.
